Hookups
by Marygami12
Summary: Based on a prompt off tumblr... "we casually hook up at parties sometimes but this time you got so drunk you couldn't make it all the way back to your dorm so i let you crash in my room because it was closer and it turns out you're really cute when you wake up in the morning, fuck"


A/N: This is like two months late, but lets not talk about that...

Warning: There is smut and it is like right in the beginning

Nico stepped into the lobby of the apartment building, and was immediately bombarded with loud party music, dozens of gyrating bodies shoved onto a space cleared for a dance floor, and rowdy, half-drunk college students going all out with the alcohol. He wasn't normally one for this crowded, loud party atmosphere, but once he got a few drinks in, he loosened up and was able to laugh at it all.

His best friend Jason nudged him while he was giggling at something the football players were doing across the room. "Isn't that the guy that you hooked up with at the last few parties?" Jason asked with a smirk. Nico looked over, and sure enough at the drink table was a tall tan guy with dark brown hour and gorgeous green eyes. Nico just nodded while not taking his eyes off of him. "He was good, right?" _Oh yeah, he was good_, Nico thought, remembering one time involving him being pushed into with his back pushed up against a wall. "…You should go talk to him."

That snapped Nico out of his slightly drunken reminiscence, and he looked over at Jason. "What?" Nico asked Jason in disbelief.

"Go talk to him, you can do it. You've done it before." Nico sighed, looked over at the guy – _Percy_, he remembered – and looked back at Jason like he was crazy. Jason just raised an eyebrow at him, so Nico sighed again and downed his drink. When he looked back Percy was looking back at him and their eyes met.

* * *

This time the party was on the first floor of Percy's apartment building, which he was rather grateful for. He would be able to just go up to his own room on the third floor when he decided he was done for the night, (with or without another person. He wasn't completely sure if he wanted a hook up, but he had gotten lucky with this one guy at three out of the four parties he went to since the semester started.) He was rather tired from the long week of midterms that just passed. But hey, it was Friday night and there was an awesome party scheduled right outside his front door. He could stay awake a little longer.

The first thing he did was grab a drink for himself and down it quickly. The alcohol quickly entering his system helped him relax, and he really needed that with the week he'd had. After fixing another drink, he started to scan the room and soon spotted a rather familiar face in the crowd swallowing his own drink. The smaller guy with shaggy, curly black hair and dark eyes turned in Percy's direction and their eyes met as Percy remembered a certain event from a different party with those same dark eyes boring into him from above with the smaller boy riding him in a secluded bedroom at a house party. The smaller boy smirked at him and started moving towards him, and _damn_. This Nico guy was just as sexy as he remembered.

"Hey," Nico greeted as he stopped to make another drink at the table, "fancy seeing you here."

* * *

Fifteen minutes of shameless flirting later, Percy was pressing the button for the third floor while simultaneously pushing Nico up against the elevator wall with his body. Several hot kisses were exchanged as the elevator went up and opened with a ding. The two boys fumbled to move down the hallway while remaining firmly attached at the lips until they stopped at Percy's door, and Percy was forced to detach his lips from Nico's to fumble some more with his room key. Nico reattached his lips to Percy's neck as the taller boy finally got the key in the lock to turn and open the door. Then they were both falling inside of it.

Clothes were scattered across the floor leading to the bedroom, where Nico was pushed down on the bed. Percy leaned over him and trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down the other boys body until he reached his erection and his lips settled around it. Nico moaned loudly as a lubricated finger was pressed into him. Percy's head bobbed over Nico's erection as his fingers pumped and stretched him open.

Eventually Percy pulled his mouth off of the other boy so he could trace his tongue back up to Nico's neck, where he began to gently suck a hickey into the boys pale skin while he gently pushed into him. Once he was fully inside the other boy and had made sure he was comfortable, he started a slow but firm pace for his thrusts.

Percy kept it up, leaning over Nico who had his head thrown back and his knees squeezing Percy's sides, using Nico's pleasure filled moans of "Faster!" and "Harder!" as his guide for adjustments. Eventually he had a quick face set, rocking the body beneath his up and down on the bed until they both couldn't take it. With a few more thrusts, Nico spilled between them while Percy spilled inside of him.

Nico relaxed back into the bed and closed his eyes as he caught his breath as Percy slowly pulled out. He was already falling asleep when Percy asked if he was okay. He just hummed in acknowledgement and curled against the larger boy. Percy just sighed and pulled the blankets up to cover them both and followed Nico into sleep.

* * *

Percy woke up with a weight on his chest as he remembered the events of last night. Nico's cheek was resting on his chest, his face peaceful with his nose scrunched up as a strand of hair fell in his face and tickled his nose. Percy gently brushed his hair behind his ear and contemplated about how _beautiful_ this boy looked. He was always gorgeous to him, but it was more in a sexy mysterious way. But here sleeping peacefully on his chest with his soft hair spread on his skin, he was purely angelic. As he continued to stroke his hair, the slumbering boy began to stir, and his peaceful face scrunched; clearly he felt a hangover.

"Um, good morning." Percy mumbled as he started to get up and slip some pants on, "I'll go make some coffee and get you some aspirin. I'm not hung over."

Nico pulled the blanket over his head with a groan that suspiciously sounded like "lucky".

* * *

Twenty minutes later had both boys sitting on Percy's couch dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts from Percy's drawers with steaming cups of coffee in their hands. There was a rather obvious heir of awkward surrounding them both, and Percy really felt and urge to break the silence. The only thought that was floating in his head was that _they had never had a conversation before where they both were sober_.

And apparently he said that out loud, because Nico started laughing and replied, "It's kinda ridiculous, isn't it. I don't even know your last name or what year you are."

Percy smiled, "I'm Percy Jackson, and I'm a freshmen, you? What's your major?"

Nico shook his hand, "Nico di Angelo, also freshmen, and I'm majoring in anthropology. What's yours?"

Percy looked impressed, "Environmental Science with an emphasis in marine ecosystems."

"That's interesting, I figured you'd be a sports major. You look like a surfer or something."

"You're close, I am on the swim team and I played water polo once, but I'm not very good at it. What's the story behind anthropology?"

"I've kinda always had a strange fascination with how different cultures used to look at death," Nico answered.

"That's… a little morbid."

Nico looked a little uncomfortable at Percy's words. "…That's what my ex-boyfriend used to say…"

Now Percy looked uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you if it ended badly…"

"No, it's okay. It's been almost six months, I'm over him. He was kind of an ass, especially about the breakup."

Percy winced as his own break up came to mind. "I know what you mean, my ex-girlfriend was horrible, too. Can I ask what happened?"

Nico gave him a small smile, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Percy grinned and nodded. "I'm from the D.C. area, so I've lived on the East coast my whole life, and when it came time to start applying, I only really considered colleges here. It wasn't the same for Will, he wanted to go to some fancy university in San Francisco. I tried to be supportive; we had been together for almost two years. Before we started dating even, he helped me come out and waited for me to be comfortable before asking me out. I thought we would always be together, so when he got in, I didn't even consider anything other than a long distance relationship. I thought it would work, but after he got accepted and went to visit the college, he started to get distant and I couldn't figure out what was wrong. Finally, a right after the graduation ceremony, he pulled the plug on our relationship."

"On graduation day? Man that really sucks." Percy gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, my older sister has a pretty good shot of me punching him in the face." They both started laughing. "Well, what about you?"

"I kissed a guy during spin the bottle at a prom after party and liked it. She broke up with me so I could 'explore my new found bisexuality'. It was really surprising and kinda stupid, we had been friends since we were twelve and started dating at like fifteen, so everyone was convinced we would go get married and have two point five kids. Didn't happen." Percy shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Percy gave him a suggestive grin, "I've moved on."

Nico smiled softly and flicked his gaze down with a slight blush.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day talking about everything and anything from family to food to favorite things. They only stopped when Nico's phone went off with a text from Jason.

_I'm assuming you got lucky last night when you disappeared and spent the night with Percy, but are you alive?_ Nico checked the time and realized exactly how late it was.

"Oh, shit, I gotta go it's really late. Do you want your clothes back?" Nico asked while getting up.

Percy smiled, "Keep them, it gives me a reason to see you again."

Nico sent him a flirty grin in return, "How about we meet up at the movies next week? We could see what's playing."

"Yeah, we need to do this again. You don't need to be drunk and it doesn't even need to end in sex." Percy led him to the door.

Nico smirked, "Maybe I like when it ends in sex." And while Percy was still reeling from that comment, Nico kissed him on the cheek and slipped out.

A/N: I have decided that the only boys that matter any more are the fictional ones. They won't tell you that they aren't "looking for a relationship."


End file.
